


Días en una caja

by puuo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puuo/pseuds/puuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily no come, Albus se aburre y James grita “¡Merlín!”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O / Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plato cae al suelo ruidosamente.

  
Cocinar no es fácil. Cualquier persona que opine lo contrario es capaz de hacer un plato de primera clase de fideos, o por lo menos un sándwich de jamón y queso.  
Albus ha tenido que aprender a cocinar. A los dieciséis, su madre le enseñó.

—Tienen que aprender a hacer las cosas —dijo dos años atrás—. Kreacher no va a durar toda la vida y dudo mucho que volvamos a tener otro elfo.

Su madre cocina muy bien, Albus supone que es un talento heredado. Aunque no es muy común verla cocinando (su madre es, después de todo, una mujer muy ocupada), pero los momentos que se toma para hacerlo son los momentos que Albus —y todo el mundo— disfrutan con mayor alegría. En Hogwarts, Albus comía cada cosa con la esperanza de encontrar ese sabor especial. Paró de hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que era una búsqueda sin esperanza.

A veces, desde que aprendió a cocinar, su madre hace que él cocine.

—Para todos, cariño —le dice—. Y luego James lavará los platos. James grita y Albus se burla. Cocinar es más divertido que lavar platos después de todo.  
Por suerte, a todos les gusta lo que cocina y nadie se queja (ni siquiera James y él siempre tiene algo de lo que quejarse). Él no sabe cómo reaccionar ante los cumplidos, no cree que lo que hace sea tan bueno como lo de su madre —mucho menos que lo de su abuela—. Todo lo que él sabe, piensa, es cómo calentar unas cuantas cosas y tener cuidado en cómo lo condimenta.

Un sábado en la noche, durante vacaciones, su madre le pide que cocine. Kreacher está con la tía Andrómeda y ella está muy agotada para hacerlo. Él accede y James se ofrece a ayudarlo.

—Dale éste a Lily —murmura en voz cálida.

Pero James niega con la cabeza. —Ella no va a comer esta noche.

—¿De nuevo?

—Dice que está tratando de controlar su peso.

Albus sabe esto, claro que lo sabe. Una noche se despertó a la mitad de su sueño. ¿Por qué se levantó? ¿Estaba despierto?  
Sonidos de arcadas venían desde el baño y, desde su puerta abierta, podía ver cómo la cama de la habitación de enfrente estaba vacía.

—Oblígale a que coma. Dile que yo le pido que lo haga —insiste.

—Ya lo intenté, todo el mundo lo ha hecho.

Cuando abandona la cocina, molesto y frustrado porque esto ha ido muy lejos y está asustado por lo que Lily le está haciendo a su pequeño cuerpo de dieciséis años y ella no debería hacerlo porque su cuerpo ya es perfecto como está, se dirige a la sala de estar.

La radio está encendida y Lily está bailando en el centro de la sala. Una botella de agua en su mano derecha y en la de Albus, un plato de carnero y puré de papas.

—Tienes que comer.

—Tengo agua —responde rápidamente, deteniéndose. Mira fijamente a los ojos de Albus que sólo disparan rabia y sonríe—. El agua no tiene ninguna caloría, ¿sabías? Cero calorías.

—No me importa.

—No me vas a hacer comer.

Albus tira el plato y todo lo que contiene al suelo. Lily salta hacia atrás y vocifera un insulto. Su madre, desde algún lugar de la casa, pregunta qué está pasando.

El plato cae al suelo ruidosamente. 


	2. El Gran Gatsby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era acerca de James tratando de impresionarlo, por una vez, con algo que Albus realmente apreciaría

Albus le dirige una mirada disimulada desde su cama a James, el otro chico leyendo una novela sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con la mirada fija, las cejas fruncidas y ojos penetrantes. Era muy raro ver a James tan concentrado en un libro; hasta donde Albus sabía, las únicas veces que James cogía un libro era para tirárselo a alguien en la cabeza —específicamente, a él—. Así que Albus, casualmente sentado en su cama con una revista de Corazón de Bruja abierta en la página treinta y dos (último reporte: “¿Quién es el Héroe Gay?”), sería, sin duda, fácilmente distraído por esta inusual acción.

James, por supuesto, no se da cuenta de las constantes, furtivas y entretenidas miradas que su hermano menor le da, así que sigue leyendo con los ojos encorvados acompañado de un coro de suspiros frustrados. Él cambia de página, lee, lleva la cabeza hacia atrás en una expresión aturdida, se inclina hacia delante de nuevo, después trata de ganar un poco de tranquilidad y roza las líneas que ha leído. Por ahora, sus hombros se han relajado un poco y Albus ya no puede tolerarlo más. Él sonríe y balancea sus piernas sobre la cama.

—Bueno, me gustaría saber qué libro te tiene suspirando cada cinco segundos —dice, compasivo.

James no lo mira cuando, rápidamente, alza la portada del libro de F. Scott Fitzgerald, _El Gran Gatsby._ Es un libro _muggle,_ y eso le sorprende pero no tanto como el hecho de que James sepa que existe. Albus frunce las cejas en un gesto de confusión y James se encoge de hombros con frustración.

—Leonardo Dicaprio va a estar en la película basada en el libro, saldrá en unos días. Leonardo. Dicaprio.

Albus suelta un sonido que podría traducirse como _Ah, me importa una mierda_. Sigue balanceando sus piernas mientras se pregunta porqué James lee el libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Entonces quieres ir a ver la película?

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero tengo que leer esto primero.

Albus aún no lo entiende. (En realidad sí sabe por qué James está leyendo el libro antes de leer la película, pero Albus no esperaba que, entre todas las personas, él siguiera ese tipo de código desde que, bueno, él nunca presta atención a ninguna de las cosas que a Albus le gusta). Así que le pregunta.

—¿Por qué? De todos modos, ¿desde cuándo la película es lo mismo?

Y James responde mirándolo como si él ahora fuera la novela que está leyendo.

—Tienes que leer el libro primero antes de ver la película. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Albus detiene el balanceo de sus piernas abruptamente.

—Ah, pero yo no lo sabía.

James es tan ajeno como parece.

—¿En serio? Estoy sorprendido, tú siempre eres el que lee libros muggles y va a las salas de cine con la tía Hermione —hace un gesto medio envidioso y medio sin esperanza hacia el librero de Albus que parece va a reventar en cualquier minuto con la cantidad de libros gastados y libros de bolsillo viejos—. Estoy bastante seguro que la mitad de esos libros no fueron llevados al cine, ¿cómo los has leído entonces?

—Uh, sí —contesta Albus sonando seguro y sarcástico al mismo tiempo—­. Compré los libros después de haber visto las películas. Hay libros que no tienen películas y esos son los que no he leído aún.

—Albus —dice James inexpresivo—, puedes parar ahora.

Albus se ríe con fuerza y ganas. Por supuesto que él ya ha leído _El Gran Gatsby_ y lo que él piensa acerca del libro no es una pregunta porque es bastante obvio. Es un gran libro muggle en su colección de libros y eso todo lo que tiene que opinar acerca de eso. Leonardo Dicaprio? Como dijo antes, no podría importarle menos. Ese hombre parecía haber vivido en una cueva después de haber abandonado sus tiempos buenos. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que James se veía extremadamente dulce con su expresión atormentada mientras tenía un libro entre sus manos, leyendo como si tuviera que hacerlo, leyendo como si necesitara hacerlo.

Y cuando Albus lo mira mientras se ríe, las orejas de James empiezan a ponerse rojas al igual que sus mejillas. Es realmente adorable.

Esto no era acerca de la estúpida película y _Leonardo—Soy—Más—Viejo—Que—Dumbledore—Dicaprio_ , era acerca de James tratando de impresionarlo, por una vez, con algo que Albus realmente apreciaría: a través de libros.

—¿Ya acabaste? —murmura James.

—Sí, sí —contesta, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—La película. Vamos a ver la película. Sábado en la noche.

—¿Sólo los dos?

Albus sabe que es una pregunta estúpida. Así que, obvio, James lo mira de nuevo como si fuera una versión andante de _El Gran Gatsby._

—Duh.

Albus vuelve a su edición de Corazón de Bruja y, sin mirar a James, le dice:

—Pon de nuevo eso donde lo encontraste, Señor Gatsby.

James gruñe.


	3. Práctica

Cuando Albus decide ir al jardín de La Madriguera —aburrido y atormentado por la constante pregunta de “¿ya has pensado en que trabajarás, Albus?” —, no le dice nada a nadie. Está cansado y lo único que quiere es un poco de aire fresco y tranquilidad. Se tira sin un ápice de gracia en el pasto, mirando cómo James, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne y Fred juegan al quidditch sin percatarse de que él está ahí abajo. Oh, y ahí está la snitch cerca de la cabeza de James… y James la pierde… y ahí va él pretendiendo que no lo ha hecho. Albus se permite una sonrisa satisfecha. Nunca antes la vergüenza ajena lo había hecho sentir tan bien.

Lily se aleja del grupo y aterriza. Es la única que va a la escuela aún y Albus sabe que juega de cazadora. Albus se sorprende de que haya estado marcando tan bien y hola, el juego aún no ha terminado. Pero aún así, Lily se une a su lado, pretendiéndole darle un golpe en la mejilla para luego darle un suave beso ahí; es una de esas cosas tiernas que su hermana ha tomado la manía de hacer. Los gritos resuenan en el fondo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta—. Estabas jugando bastante bien ahí arriba — _Pero James no_ , le recuerda agradablemente su mente.

Lily alza su pierna derecha y la coloca encima de su regazo.

—Mi pierna. Me duele.

Albus frunce los labios y alza una ceja que sólo significa “¿Crees que soy idiota?”

Lily sonríe. —Sí.

—¡Las piernas también me duelen y aún así yo sigo jugando! —grita Fred de repente sin parar de jugar, haciendo que ambos se sobresalten—. ¡Quidditch es vida! ¡Sigue jugando y olvidarás el dolor!

—¡Merlín! —grita James, exasperado.

Lily y Albus los miran por un segundo, hasta que Lily exhala.

—Paré porque quería sentarme junto a Albus.

Hugo se detiene en el aire, justo arriba de ellos y exclama.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Empezaremos el curso en menos de una semana y con ello nuestra última copa de Quidditch! ¿Estás diciendo que es más importante perder nuestro tiempo libre de práctica? ¿Acaso Albus es más importante que-?

Albus se cruza de brazos y levanta la cara con una mirada meticulosa.

—Anda, Hugo —dice—. Continúa.

Lily mira hacía arriba y hacia abajo entre ellos y alza las cejas en una mueca de fingida seriedad.

—Ya lo has oído, Hugo.

El juego termina y James ya se ha bajado de su escoba caminando en dirección hacia ellos, luchando por tranquilizar su respiración y con los ojos abiertos en una expresión que, Albus supone, busca ser intimidante.

—¡Escúchenme, idiotas! —vocifera. Empieza su frustrado monólogo de cómo él es un ocupado adulto de veintidós años que tiene cosas mejores que hacer y todos escuchan cansados (Albus jura que puede ver a Roxanne imitando y gesticulando cada palabra a la perfección).

—Pero James —empieza Albus—, tú perdiste la snitch hace rato.

—¡Merlín! —grita James.

—Cierra la boca —murmura Rose con voz cansada a su costado.


End file.
